Chapter 7: The Puppet Master Strikes Again!
(Suddenly, a gas can is thrown at a window and green gas is released on impact. The warrior heroes hide under the table.) * Hanso: Terso! (Versad arrives. The Ultimate Warrior creates a sword with his lantern and stabs the clown attacker, then, runs inside the house.) * Lamil: Everyone hold on to each other! * Hanso: Oh, my god! * Terso: No, Hanso! * Lamil: Hold Terso's hand and stay close! * Hanso: Versad! * Versad: Let's go! Let's go! * Terso: I think it's safer under here! * Versad: Move your ass! Move! * Barry Allen: Come on, guys. * Versad: Get up! * Barry Allen: Move! Quick, quick! * Versad: Move! Go! Now! * Lamil: Come on, let's go. (They run out of the house and get into the car. Hanso looks back.) * Lenat: Run! Don't look back! * Lamil: Come on! * Versad: Take her! Get in, Hanso, get in. * Hanso: My blade! * Terso: Hanso, get in! * Lenat: Get in! * Barry Allen: Buckle up! * Terso: Hanso! (Lamil starts the car in reverse, but it bumps into a bike with a member of the Red Triangle Gang on it, knocking him off his seat. Lamil gets into the seat and closes the door.) * Lamil: Sorry. (Lamil starts to drive. The Puppet Master gives chase from a motorbike he stole from a SWAT officer. Terso sees it.) * Terso: Lamil, hurry up! Look behind you! * Versad: Holy... * Barry Allen: Oh, god! (They approach behind a car with two old ladies in it.) * Lamil: Get out of here! Get out of here! Get out of the way! * Terso: Move it! * Old Woman: Hold on to those eggs, dear. * Lamil: Come on! * Versad: Come on, you old bags! (Lamil drives the car onto the pavement.) * Barry Allen: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Sidewalk, sidewalk! Tree! Tree! God. Careful. (The clown approaches the old ladies' car. He shoots the bumper.) * Lamil: Everybody hang on! (The car enters downtown and misses a bus.) * Lenat: Oh, my God! * Lamil: Careful, careful. (The car drives through a puddle. It splashes the clown.) * Hanso: Yikes! That stinks! * Versad: Augh! (It swerves past some other cars, changing lanes as it goes.) We gotta get to the Hudson Airport! * Lenat: We'll take the freeway! It'll be half the time! * Versad: Yeah, right. (The car that the heroes are in swerves past other cars.) * Versad: We gotta get to the other side of the freeway. * Lenat: Versad! (They managed to swerve past another bus.) * Hanso: Versad, look! * Lamil: No. We're not gonna make it! Careful! (The car containing the good guys pass through more cars, but a truck is ahead of them.) * Hanso: No, Versad! * Lenat: Versad, look! Versad, look! * Versad: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! (Lamil drives the car to switch lanes. They miss the truck and head to the Iowa airport. In New York, Adluk, Linmis and Danil, who has his iPhone, reveals the clown's statistics.) * Adluk: It's just been upgraded to a 10.9 by the guys at Harvard. * Linmis: What does Caltech have to say? * Danil: The entire city of Gotham was almost annihilated just a few minutes ago. on the map This is coming in live from a run-down fairground near a major USA city. That spooky smile, it wasn't there this morning. map then zooms to part of the area. And the major laughing gas he's carrying to here, same thing. * Adluk: The Puppet Master is like The Joker. * Danil: Yes. And he has the same abilities as his DC counterpart. The whole Northeast Region is in jeopardy again. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master